The handling of waste products has been becoming one of the serious problems encountered by contemporary human beings because the waste products affect the ecology and have occupied more and more room which is precious to human beings. Many people are using incinerators to handle waste products. Theoretically speaking, sufficient oxygen and suitable dryness of the waste products are the two main factors for optimizing the combustion in the incinerators. Some conventional incinerators produce atmospheric pollution in the nature of bad odors because of the design. These defects provide insufficient oxygen and thus the combustion therein is not complete.
In the utilization of incinerators, heavy discarded articles such as discarded tires and/or cables containing steel wires or the like, or metal articles are blended with the usual discarded articles to be burned and sent into the incinerators. These heavy discarded articles can result in the clogging of the incinerator, unless the incinerator is stopped periodically to remove these articles.